The present invention relates to treatments for reducing the perm odor in hair produced during the permanent wave operation. Perm odors have been found to exist due to the use of hair reducing agents such Thioglycolic Acid, Thiolactic Acid, GTG, Cysteine, Cysteamine, Bisulfite or other product compounds that are entrapped into the porous structure of hair. The higher the porosity of hair the higher the binding affinity of the chemical compounds with hair or the higher the level of the odoriferous residues. Other factors that affect the binding affinity are molecular size, net change of reducing agent, electro-static charge of hair and the pH of the waving lotion.
Impurities, volatile mercaptans and other by-products that are formed from complex reactions of the reducing or oxidizing agents with hair are also responsible for the post permanent malodor.
The profile, duration and intensity of the perm odor appears to be dependent on the concentration, reducing agent type used and pH of the waving lotion. Another factor in the perm odor is the odor intensity of the reducing agent. Waving lotions prepared with Cysteine and Bisulfite are less odoriferous than Ammonium Thioglycolate (ATG) and Glyceryl Thioglycolate (GTG). However, all of these agents produce offensive odors.
There are no specific reaction mechanisms for the formation of the odoriferous residues in hair during the operation from the different type of reducing agents. However the perm odor in hair from the different reducing agents or perm products is easily differentiated by the human nose.
The present invention involves the reduction of permanent wave odors formed during and after the perm operation of hair permed with the conventional, well-known reducing agents. Although the intensity and type of the malodor varies depending upon the agent employed, such post-perm malodor in hair is referred or described by individuals as “corn chips”, “burned pop corn” or “wet dog” or “cat urine”. The intensity of the post-perm malodor is also amplified in cigarette smokers and the body chemistry of individuals.
The post-perm malodor resulting from Cysteamine permanent wave products is not affected by shampooing and it persists in hair for many weeks. The malodor is not noticeable in dry hair but appears to be strong and is released upon water contact. The malodor is continuously being released upon rewetting of the hair.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hair treatment composition for reducing the odor in hair caused from a permanent wave operation which is long lasting and is easily applied to the hair during the permanent wave operation or subsequent thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair treatment composition having the characteristic features described above which is retained in the hair fibers and avoids removal or dilution by normal hair shampooing or washing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair treatment composition having the characteristic features described above which possesses a unique combination of fragrances that are retained by the hair fibers and effectively render any malodor to be more pleasant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair treatment composition having the characteristic features described above which is capable of reducing, masking, and/or eliminating permanent wave malodor which occurs due to the re-wetting of hair fibers after a permanent wave operation.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.